Double Drive Episode 35
The thirty-fifth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. After learning Sandrat has the RatTwelveGodKing, Inui demands it from him. Summary The heroes head in the direction of the new white hero, but the Battlers of Darkness are expecting them. Kabuto starts calculating which of the God-Kings the heroes have, coming up with five total. But Shishi informs him that she senses another, The RatTwelveGodKing. Despite this news, Tatsumi is still calm, content that Kazuya's power will be a good enough trump card. He instructs the others to prepare while they wait for Kiki to recover. But Kabuto is still concerned as to whether using Ultimates is a good idea, and Inui is simply annoyed. He thought that Sandrat should have reported the discovery of a new God-King card to him. On their journey, the heroes stop to gather water. Sandrat says he's going to look for food, and Mei volunteers to come with him. Sandrat is able to find some berries. Mei discovers a mushroom, and asks if that's good to eat as well, but Sandrat vehemently refuses it. After this, Sandrat goes off and finds a source of water. Taking a drink relieves him, but he thinks right away that they're headed to another dangerous place next. He debates to himself if he should just leave the group. But Inui then appears and says he can't. Inui asks why Sandrat never reported finding the RatTwelveGodKing, accusing him of betrayal in the process. Sandrat tries to think of an excuse, and shows the card to Inui. But his reluctance to hand it over leads to a physical fight breaking out between them. Mei walks in on this, and tries to interfere. He declares that he won't let Inui take Sandrat's important card. Inui explains that Sandrat was just a spy. However, Mei thinks that's supposed to be a trick, and won't fall for it. He declares that Sandrat is a good person, and his friend. Therefore, he challenges Inui to a battle. Inui accepts, thinking he can take Glorious-Sheep first. Sandrat tries to stop this, believing Mei will lose. But Mei argues that Sandrat helped him out so much in the past, so he wants to be the one to do something this time. Shunta and the others see that a battle has begun, and head to the source. They're surprised that Mei is battling Inui. But as it's too late to do anything, they decide to just cheer Mei on. As Mei battles, Sandrat is paranoid that he'll lose, especially when Calamity-Boar comes into play. However, Mei has improved greatly, which even Sandrat acknowledges. Inui is upset over the thought of losing, saying that he won't be able to face Tatsumi again. But Mei is determined to protect the world, and also refuses to lose. Mei is the winner of the battle. He gets Calamity-Boar. Sandrat is moved to tears that Mei did all this for him. Embarrassed over this, he changes the subject, bringing up the fact that Inui was watching their movements. Hearing this, the others wonder if Tatsumi already knows about the white hero, and have already found him. Hoping this isn't the case, they decide to still head forward. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Dream Revenge is featured. Matches Mei vs. Inui Cards Used White Blue Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Tsuyoshi Tamai *Storyboard- Ryoji Fujiwara *Episode Director- Mitsutoshi Satō *Animation Director- Yoshihiro Yoshioka, Maki Fukui Category:Episodes: Double Drive